the storm before the rainbow
by anitaisgay
Summary: followup to the end of the winter finale.
1. Chapter 1

" Rachel, we have to start right now. Im sorry but Quinn is just going to have to miss this one. ", Finn said getting irritated.

"Finn, you don't understand.. ", Rachel began only to be cut off my the sound of ducks quacking. Brittany shyly smiled and said that's me before pulling her phone out of her bra.

"It's Judy!", she exclaimed before answering. "Hey Judy.. what's wrong? What do you mean a car accident!" Brittany instantly began sobbing and Santana came over and pulled Brittany into her lap and took the phone.

"Hello, yeah it's Santana. What has my Brits crying? Oh my god. No. Where is she! Okay, ill be there in 10 minutes, hopefully less." She dropped the phone into her lap and cuddled Brittany closer.

"Santana, what has happened! Is it Quinn?", Rachel practically shrilled.

" That was Judy." Santana said monotonously. Everyone's face was riddled with worry. "On her way here.. Quinn. . ", she managed to choke out before a few tears fell down her face. She hastily wiped them away and steeled herself as if going into battle. "Quinn, was on her way here and she got into an accident. It was bad. She was hit dead on from her left by a truck. She is being rushed to Lima Medical right now. Judy says the doctors said it didn't look too good at all. Brits and I are going to go over right now.", she finished with a hardened mask slipping over her face. She got up and flattened her hands over her dress and her face showed a slight bit of realization. She walked over to Rachel with Brittany in tow and apologized for having to leave. Rachel looked numb, mute. Her body unmoving and her eyes wide. Finn put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't lean into him. He looked hurt before asking.

"Rachel, do you still want to get married? I mean we can quickly do this and then just go to the hospital later.. ", he got out before Rachel snapped back to life and jerked away from him. Hurt, anger, shock and confusion evident on her face.

"Finn! Of course I don't want to get to married. Quinn is in a very critical condition and even though she may not be aware of her surroundings and what's going on, she needs her friends there for her! I knew you were dense sometimes but this takes the cake. That was the most insensitive thing you've ever said thus far Finn Hudson!", she stormed out and ran to catch up with Santana and Brittany.

Everyone else left looked disappointedly at Finn and filed out of the room. Finn shook his head and looked to his mom for guidance of some sort. She offered none and walked away as well. He sighed and trudged out of the room as well, out of the courthouse and to the parking lot. `


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: and chapter two which also just keeps replaying itself in my mind. apologies for any grammar or spelling or punctuation mistakes.

i do not own glee.

* * *

><p><strong>the storm before the rainbow<strong>  
><em>chapter two<em>

"Santana! Santana, Brittany! Stop! Please stop!", I shout as I run across the expansive courthouse parking lot. Forgetting all of my childhood training and not looking both ways. I hear my dad's behind me, calling me to stop. But nothing can keep me from Quinn. Nothing at all. They finally heard me and stopped. I breathe a sigh of relief before picking up my pace and sprinting maniacally across the lot.

"Thanks.. Can I ride with you guys to hospital?", I manage to wheeze out. Brittany looks down at me with sympathy and she nods.

"Sure Rach. Quinn would want you there too.", she says. Her voice laced with the evidence of her tears. Santana just glared at me and nodded her head towards the back seat car door. I barely manage to smile at her and thanks before I open the door, settle myself in, buckle my seatbelt and rest my forehead against the glass window.

How could this happen to Quinn? She was finally getting her life in order. We were finally becoming friends. I just couldn't understand what happened. I look at my phone and see a missed text. It's from Quinn. Holy Barbara! Maybe it was all a mistake. I check the text with blind hope and the words don't seem to formulate anything sensible.

'I'm almshjuyih jdhska'

What the hell is that supposed to mean! I can't even think clearly. I shove the text up to the front of the car to Santana who is driving. She gives me an odd look and takes the phone. I see her reading it in the rearview mirror. Her brow furrows and then her face lights with understanding.

"What is it Santana!", I shout a little too loud as Brittany cringes. She meets my gaze in the mirror and looks at me with utter pity. " Santana, I assure you. Whatever it is I can handle it. Just tell me please what she was trying to say."

She sighs and her shoulders sink. "Rachel, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it seems as if she was texting you before she got hit and the collision caused her to press random buttons and send it out."

I still don't really comprehend and she can see that because she continues. "She got into an accident because she was answering your text, Rachel.", she says. Without any malice or resentment in her voice. Just pity. And suddenly it hits me.

I murdered Quinn Fabray.


End file.
